halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Hopeful
|slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |hull=Titanium-A |crew=Largely medical |passengers=Thousands |role=Field hospital/research station |commission=pre-2495 |lastsight=2551, Sector K-009 |battles=Insurrection *18 battles Human-Covenant war *4 battles |affiliation=Unified Earth Government *United Nations Space Command **UNSC Navy |captains=Vice Admiral Ysionris JeromiHalo: Ghosts of Onyx – pages 104-105}} UNSC ''Hopeful'' was a UNSC Research facility and mobile hospital. It was undoubtedly one of the oldest and most revered ships in the UNSC fleet. As of 2551, the ship had been damaged multiple times in engagements against the Covenant but had survived due to a mixture of luck, skill, and daring. It has been involved in eighteen naval battles with rebel forces and four encounters with the Covenant. Since at least 2525, it has been commanded by the legendary Vice Admiral Ysionris Jeromi. The ship has taken on near-mythical status to soldiers fighting on the front lines. Unlike any other ship in the fleet, the station was built of two scrapped repair stations, each a square kilometer of plate, scaffolding, and cargo trams. The two plates had been connected to make an off-center "sandwich," which had become known to certain naval officers as 'the ugliest thing to ever float in zero-g' although many soldiers whom Kurt-051 spoke to and had been in Hopeful describe her as "the most beautiful thing ever to be seen." Within the ship, a state of the art hospital was constructed. Operational history In 2495, the UNSC took control of the station and added six fusion reactors and a Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive, turning Hopeful into the largest mobile battlefield hospital in history. It had the facilities, doctors, and supplies to treat thousands of critically injured patients at a time. With the horrors of the Human-Covenant war taking their toll on the UNSC forces, Hopeful was always busy. In many cases, Hopeful was known to literally 'bring the dead back to life'.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx – page 97 In 2525, Dr. Catherine Halsey messaged her former instructor Admiral Ysionris Jeromi about a set of hypothetical augmentation experiments performed upon Bonobo Chimpanzees aboard Hopeful, much to the displeasure of Admiral Jeromi at the thought of such an experiment, concerning Dr. Halsey's upcoming SPARTAN-II Augmentations.Halo: The Fall of Reach – page 56 The data presented to Dr. Halsey by the admiral was used by Halsey in the augmentations of the SPARTAN-II Program personnel, and later for the SPARTAN-III Program as well. In 2551, SPARTAN-III Gamma Company underwent their physical augmentations aboard Hopeful. The procedures had to be done in the utmost secrecy, so Vice Admiral Margaret Parangosky ordered that the ship locate itself in Sector K-009, much to Jeromi's displeasure. Hopeful s eventual fate is unknown. Also unknown is whether the previous SPARTAN-III company, Beta Company, underwent their augmentation procedures on board Hopeful, although it is known that Alpha Company did so.Birth of a Spartan Trivia *''Hopeful'', bearing a remarkable resemblance to the space station Anchor 9, is in keeping with its description in the books. It is composed of two Anchor 9-style space stations, welded together in the shape of an off-center "sandwich." *Doctor Halsey's journal contains a drawing of Hopeful, verifying that its depiction in the Birth of a Spartan trailer is indeed canon. Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Birth of a Spartan'' *''Dr. Halsey's personal journal'' *''Halo: Fall of Reach'' *''Scanned'' Sources zh:UNSC满怀希望号 Category:UNSC Navy Vessels Category:Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Category:Halo: The Fall of Reach